


Harry Potter: The Heir Of Slytherin

by Starlight_241



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Good Slytherins, Heir of Slytherin, Muggle Technology, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_241/pseuds/Starlight_241
Summary: Harry potter has just been accused of being the heir of Slytherin.He doesn't really understand what the big deal is.so what? he could speak a language that no other than descendants of Salazar slytherin could speak.But if he's being accused of being the heir, then he's going to take full advantage of it.After all, there was never a rule that said using his classmates, a phone and a speaker was off limits.if no one else was going to help him then Beyoncé will.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect anything much from it.  
> It's my first fic and I only wrote in because this idea is stuck in my head.  
> well you've come this far you may as well read it.

Harry Potter has been accused of many things.

He has been accused of being an delinquent, a thief, a brat, a freak and an criminal. But he has never been accused of trying to kill someone just because he can speak to snakes. well if it's an heir of Slytherin they want, then he will show them what he can do.

Slamming the door to the second year boy's dorm room harry comes upon his classmates lounging around the sofas. Of course the first thing that comes out of his mouth are the words that they have started to dread "I have a plan." They know that when Harry has a plan you can do one of the two things; either go along with it or stand back and watch as the world dissolves with chaos around them.

But Draco Malfoy being as dramatic as ever doesn't let that deters him. After all being dramatic is in his genes so he still asks as composed as he ever could while trying noT to whine "Really? that's the first thing you have to say? Not sorry guys I forgot to tell you I could speak parseltongue! The language everyone fears and respect, the language not spoken since the last war!"

"Oh no. i just actually didn't think it was something special, and after some time i just simply forgot about it" harry answers back without thinking much about it and he swears he heard Theodore Nott actually whimper while Blaise Zabini buries his head in his hands and curses in Italian. Crabbe and Goyle have gotten so pale that it feels like one more scare could make them just out of their skin.

"Now are you going to help me or not?" Harry questions as cheerfully as ever as if he is immune the chaos he has just caused around him.

The boys having finally regained their composure talk with their eyes whether or not they want to be part of this chaos. Blaise having decided when harry entered the room simply stood and stretched his hands thinking of the mischief they are going to cause "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Harry taking this as an answer starts to lead them to the girls and when getting an affirmative answer from them says everything he has planned and what everyone's role is going to be in this turmoil.

One thing is clear in every second year Slytherin's mind, Hogwarts is never going to know what hit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i wrote this. But oh well enjoy

* * *

* * *

Harry Potter had planned everything perfectly.

He had forced his classmates to spent the whole night practicing with him.

To what?

No one knew.

But the whole of slytherin couldn't wait for the show that was about to happen.

* * *

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs being the more observant of the bunch took notice how the whole second year slytherin class was missing.

They knew by now that whatever craziness Harry Potter had planned was better to be enjoyed than taken seriously, so they waited of course,

Well as patiently as they coud

Of course No matter how much they thought they were prepared for it, Harry potter sitting on a throne being carried was the last thing anyone expected to see.

* * *

Severus snape has seen many crazy things in his life.

But nothing.......

And I mean nothing could prepare the man to see the entrance of the great hall being opened by his godson and Parkinson.

Of course seeing Harry Potter being carried on cabble and goyle's shoulder with a makeshift throne helps him make sense of it pretty quickly.

'It seems as if his second year slytherins have decided how they want to go along with the heir rumors' thought severus snape as he watched zabini and nott carring speakers blasting some muggle song.

* * *

Harry Potter that little shit knew exactly what he was doing when he chose this playlist.

**Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches**  
**Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches**

But still seeing the faces of half blood and pure bloods as the muggle born started belting the lyrics of the song **Bow down** was still priceless to him.

Just as harry potter was stepping down from his throne after being placed on the ground.

The song ' **We will rock you** ' started playing and you can't be a true fan if you don't sing along now can you?

"… **got mud on your face—"**

All the muggle-borns and some half-bloods jumped in, recognizing the lyrics, stomping their feet, clapping, and singing along.

**-YOU BIG DISGRACE, KICKING YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE, SAYING WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"**

The purebloods looked vaguely terrified.

Let's just say people forgot about the rumors of harry being the heir of slytherin pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It midnight and my head's hurting. I should be asleep but i can't so here i am.
> 
> Please comment something if you can??


End file.
